Vampire Beauty and The Werewolf Beast
by Neishavampwolf
Summary: Caroline Forbes has been travelling the world alone for the past six years and decides to settle down for a bit. She moves to Beacon Hills and into her dead Aunts mansion in the woods, in hopes of it being a quiet town like Mystic Falls was before all the Vampires came. It doesn't take long for her to realize that Beacon Hills is the west coast version of Mystic Falls.
1. Authors Note

I don't own Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries, they belong to their respective owners. This will be the only disclaimer for the whole story.

_AN: This story is under construction and a lot of things are changing. It was originally going to take place during season 3 of Vampire Diaries but after watching season 4 I changed my mind and decided to place it after season 4. Also Kol and Bonnie aren't dead because well I love them way to much for that. Any other changes to TVD I will alert you to. In Teen Wolf this story is somewhere during the middle of season 2. _

_Also I have decided to not update this story under a crossover category anymore. Instead this story will be under both the Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries category. And the title for the one under Teen Wolf will be Vampire Beauty and The Werewolf Beast. Hope it's not confusing, but this story will still be a merging of the two worlds and it will just be under both categories. This story is also on the website/app Wattpad under my username neyoukk22. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caroline Pov:

Leaning against my brand new dark blue 2012 Aston Martin Vanquish, I watched the moving boys unpack my boxes from the truck and put them inside the house. When they finished all three of them turned to face me and one of them started talking

"Do you want us to help you fix things ma'am?" Why can't the boys back at Mystic Falls can't be this nice? I thought. A smile twisted across my lips

"No thank you, I have some people coming over to help me." I say lying through my teeth while handing them each 50 dollars as tips.

"Alright. Bye Ma'am." They say together, then jumped in their truck and left. Leaving me all alone in the middle of the woods with the feeling that someone is watching me, the fine hairs on the back of my neck standing. I pause for a bit and look around, listening with my enhanced hearing and after a while I could hear the controlled breathing of someone. Even their heartbeat is controlled and I could even hear the blood rushing through their veins. To my surprise though I didn't feel like running to them and sucking them dry of their blood. Don't get me wrong I have great control over my bloodlust, but I'm still just a baby vampire even if it's been 7 years. And after the two weeks I just spent in New Orleans with the Originals my control has been a little shaky. After a few seconds I shrugged and went inside the house thinking that it was just someone wanting to know who the new person is.

When I got inside the house I immediately walked to the fabulous kitchen and dropped my Gucci Soho Hobo bag on the beautiful granite counter. The kitchen is the most amazing kitchen I have ever seen in my life. It has top of the line Kenmore appliances. Refrigerator, oven, microwave. You name it; it was there. After staring at my new kitchen in awe for a couple more seconds, I walked through the dining room and into the living room where all the boxes where on the shiny hardwood floor. The whole house except for the bathrooms has hardwood floor.

This house used to belong to my Aunt Sophia Forbes who died of breast cancer a couple months ago. She is my aunt from my dad's side of the family. I didn't even know she existed until her death and my mom told me. Aunt Sophia used to be a New York Times best seller which is how she has all this money. She also didn't have any kids or a husband so me being her only living relative besides my dad, she left me everything she has, all 250 million dollars and four houses for me. Her main home was a flat in London, England but when she needed a break from the city she came here in Beacon Hills. Or so she said in her will. When I decided to settle down for a bit four choices were waiting for me; Beacon Hills, California, London, England, Denver, Colorado, or Nashville, Tennessee and I for some mysterious reason chose Beacon Hills.

The only people that know where I am now are the Originals and that's only because I needed Klaus's help on some legal documents. After being alive for over a thousand years he had to have made some contacts and the idea of asking Damon or Stefan, no matter how much I love them, was too much so since I was on speaking terms with the Originals I thought, why not. Not even my mom knows where I am, because even though she drinks certain everyday someone could bleed it out of her or something and I really don't want to be found, so it's better if she stays in the dark.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caroline pov:

'As long as you love me' by Justin Bieber broke me out of my thoughts. I didn't even bother to answer knowing it was just Elena calling again. Ever since she found out that I was visiting the Originals in New Orleans she flipped her shit. She spent the whole week sending me text messages about how I was being and they could kill me at any moment. Elena is normally a very forgiving person, I mean she is dating and madly in love with the guy who snapped her baby brothers' neck, but here she is, judging me for forgiving the Originals. Other than Rebekah being a total bitch to me for a while and Klaus trying to kill me for his sacrifice they haven't really done anything awful to me. My own father tried to kill me for shits sake if I can get over that I can get over Klaus trying to kill me. He isn't the most feared creature in the world for nothing.

Elena is my sister in everything but blood just like Bonnie my other best friend/sister and I love her to death, hell I almost died for her a couple of times but she can really grate on my nerves sometimes. I don't agree with some of get decisions like choosing Damon over Stefan but I supported her because she's my best friend. This is the longest we've spent not talking to each other since her little 'turned off emotions' episode and I really miss her. But honestly I don't feel like talking to her.

Sighing I looked around the kitchen, feeling my jaw drop as I reminded myself that this was all mine. It is a modern dream kitchen something most women would kill to have in their house. I mean it looked like it belonged in a Home Goods magazine. Damn, Aunt Sophia should've been an interior designer instead of an author, she really has good taste. If the kitchen looked like this I could only imagine what the rest of the house looked like, a giddy feeling bubbling inside of me as I thought of exploring the rest of the house. But when I remembered how I was able to have this house in the first place, a wave of sadness washed over me, making me wish that I could've met my mysterious aunt at least once to know the type of person she was.

My stomach making it known knocked me out of my thoughts again. Being a vampire doesn't stop me from being hungry, although most of the time for a very different diet. And since I was hungry for both blood and human food I walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room and into the two story foyer. Then made a beeline towards the red cooler that held about 50 blood bags, which would last me a while before I had to steal more from the local hospital. I carried the cooler back to the kitchen and set it on the floor after retrieving two of the crimson bags to drink. I took a couple of minutes to drink the blood after heating it up in the microwave, leaning against the granite counter. When I finished my vampiric meal, I walked out of the kitchen and through the dining room making the split second decision to get some groceries so I could deal with my human hunger and when I got back I would fix the little amount of things that I bought with me from my travels not being able to ignore my rumbling stomach.

Grabbing my purse and the now silent phone I headed towards one of the double stairs, dodging boxes, with the thought of putting on a different outfit but change my mind when I remembered that all my clothes expect for the one I'm wearing are in boxes, in the foyer. It's not like I was going to a party or something just the grocery store, and not to mention the Victoria's Secret sweatpants and V-neck tank top we're very very comfortable and I was feeling pretty jet lagged so comfortable is what I need.

Hoisting the Gucci purse on my shoulder and putting the phone in my pants pocket, I grabbed my keys and marched out the double doors still dodging boxes. Before I could leave thought I made sure to activate the alarm and then locked the door with the key I was given during the meeting with the lawyer. Strutting to my beautiful car I got in and drove off towards the town, oblivious to the handsome young man watching me with calculating icy blue eyes sizing me up to see if I could in any way be a threat to his newly found pack-his family. Thought he would never admit that.

I sped through the forest on the bumpy road that Aunt Sophia had made when she had the house built, enjoying the view of a different forest for once. 'Smart.' Was my only thought when I came out of the forest and landed right in the middle of the town where all the stores and shops are. I drove around until I located a store that said 'Beacon Hills Groceries' in giant green letters reminding me of the fact that Mystic Falls is the same way, putting the name of the town in almost every store or shop that is owned by the town.

Quickly finding a parking space I parked the car aware of the looks that I'm, well the car, is getting. Reaching over and grabbing my purse, I checked to make sure that my wallet was present before exiting the car. Not even three steps later, I bump into a warm body and almost fell flat on my face had it not been for a hand grabbing onto my biceps and steadying me. For a vampire I really am clumsy.

"Crap! Are you alright? I wasn't watching were I was going, to busy drooling over your car." A soft, sort of husky voice reaches my ears and I lift my head up meeting dark intense brown eyes, which right now had a twinkle in them. Getting out of his arms so I could get a good look at him I noticed that he's very handsome, though not really my type.

He has a long-ish shaped face with almond shaped dark, almost black, brown eyes framed by long lashes that most girls wished they could have all under dark, under slightly bushy eyebrows, he's nose slightly crooked like someone's fist didn't agree with it. He's mouth a dark shade of pink not thick, but not thin either. But the most interesting part about him? His jaw- which reminded me so much of Bonnie's funky jaw, both of them slightly crooked. And his hair a dark brown was slightly messed up, as if he had been running his fingers through it.

Before either of us could say anything, a shout rang out and the guy turned around

"Scott! Where are you man?" A pale skinny guy with light brown hair in a buzz cut came out of the store. The guy who I bumped into, who I'm guessing is Scott yelled back

"I'm right here, Stiles." The skinny dude, Stiles, started walking towards us and paused half way staring at me like he just noticed me standing there.

"I'm going to go on a whim and guess that your name is Scott." I say lightly to Scott, grinning when he chuckled turning around saying

"Your whim would be correct. Since you know my name, what's yours?" He answered returning my grin.

I stuck my hand out and replied "Caroline Forbes." He took my hand shaking it and said back "Scott McCall."

By then Stiles had already reached us and was grinning like a fool, trying to act like he had swag but I could tell he that he is really clumsy. Stiles like Scott is very handsome but in his own way. He is a bit taller than Scott at about 5'11 maybe six feet tall with little to no muscle. Also he is really pale for a kid who lives in California. He's face is round with dark-ish brown eyebrows on top of light brown eyes framed by long lashes. A straight pointy nose and thin bow-shaped lips completed his face.

Stiles looked at me and gave me a big grin sticking his handout for me while saying "Stiles Stilinski, What's yours." He says trying to make his voice deeper. I giggle slightly; take my hand out of Scotts and shook Stiles while also saying "Caroline Forbes."

"Wait. Stilinski? Are you related to Sheriff Stilinski by any chance?" The Sheriff is the only reason my mom agreed to let me move to here in the first place something, seeing as I have never stayed in one place. Something about strange town and not knowing anybody. Even though I'm technically twenty-three and will forever look seventeen she still treats me like a little girl.

"Yes I am. He's my dad..." Stiles replied skeptically. Nice. This is very good.

I didn't have time to say anything before my stomach growled, reminding me why I was at the grocery store in the first. If a vampire could blush, I would've been as read as a tomato.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, but I got to settle my stomach." And with that I walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

I spent about 45 minutes inside, buying enough goods to last me about a month. Because mom was always at work, I had to learn on my own how to cook and all that. But that does not in any way mean that I was a master at it. This is why most of the food in my cart is a bunch of junk. After paying for the 200 dollars' worth of "groceries" and getting stares from the people around me I put everything in my cart and then put them in the trunk of my car. After that I got in my car and drove back to my new home.

When I got back to the house I unloaded everything with 5 trips to the car and back. Usually I would've used my vampire speed and strength, but the hair at the back of my neck was still standing and I have no idea who was watching me.

Right after putting the groceries in their place, except for a DeGeorno cheese pizza which I put under the very complicated and hard to use oven, I started fixing the house, well my clothes into their correct spot which was the two closets and drawers in what would be my room.

Because the only things that needed fixing were my clothes it didn't take long before I was done and just walking around the main floor of the house looking anywhere and everywhere.

An hour later everything was in their place, the pizza was done and I could relax. I took the pizza out of the oven where I had let it stay so it could cool. After cutting two slices and putting them on a plastic plate that I found in one the cabinets, I poured myself a glass of Pepsi. I then walked to dining room and sat down to eat my dinner, my thoughts going back home.

It's been six years since we finally defeated Silas and things had been quite since then. Especially since the Originals moved to New Orleans. Everyone moved on with their lives, Elena and Damon left Mystic Falls a couple months after the whole show down to travel the world together and boggle Elena's virgin mind when it came to the beauty of the world. I stayed behind a while longer, two years to be exact, with my mother and Bonnie until people started to get suspicious of the fact that I looked exactly the same. But I can honestly say that one of the biggest reasons I stayed behind was Tyler. I haven't seen him since that day at the Gilbert house when everybody left to get the cure on the island with professor McCreepy. It's been at least six years since that day. Word traveled quickly that Klaus and his family had moved to New Orleans so I stayed behind hopping that one day Tyler would come back to Mystic Falls and sweep me off my feet. But he never did. Truth is he probably met someone new and forgot all about plain Jane Caroline. I kept hope that he would come back for the two years that I stayed behind and when he didn't, Bonnie, who was never one for beating around the bush told me it was time to move on and live my life. So after a while of people asking me for the beauty products I used, I finally took Bonnies advice and left Mystic Falls touring North America with the little money I had and a bit of compulsion here and there. Sometimes I would meet up with Damon and Elena and I would spend maybe a week or two with the lovebirds before going back to being alone.

During those times I didn't really think about the Originals, let alone see them until I literally ran into Rebekah, Klaus and surprisingly Matt and a little girl named Kara who turned out to be Klaus's daughter at a shop in Los Angeles.

Naturally after I had said hi to Matt who I had missed and the blond haired, blue eyed adorable little girl who had an uncanny resemblance to her father I tried to be on my way to, well somewhere they weren't, but that didn't work because Matt and Klaus ganged up on me. Kara even put her two cents in by saying I might as well give up because and I quote "My daddy always gets what he wants"

That is how I ended up going to lunch (McDonalds) with them and then to their humongous hotel suite that was more like a mini house. I can honestly say that I fell in love with Kara after spending the day with her. It was hilarious how the big bad hybrid was wrapped around his daughters little finger. We spent the whole day causing mischief. After watching Lemonade Mouth, which is surprisingly her favorite movie, Kara, Rebekah and I dragged a reluctant Klaus and Matt to have a sing along to the songs with us. For the rest of the day I would play songs on my phone that I thought she would like and we would dance and sing along to them. By the end of the day Kara was calling me Auntie because the only females she had in her life before me was Rebekah because her mother (they wouldn't tell me who) died after giving birth.

Sadly the next day I had to leave because I was meeting Bonnie in San Francisco so I left them in L.A with promise of calling every day and visiting them in New Orleans sometime. That was last year and even though I do talk to them mostly every day, I didn't visit them until two weeks ago when I needed Klaus's help.

The sound of what sounded like a gunshot brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the plate on my lap and saw that all the pizza and drink was gone which means that while I was lost in thought I ate my food. Sighing loudly I got of the very comfortable tan and beige couch then crossed the foyer through the dining room and into the kitchen where I threw away the plastic plate and rinsed the cup. After that a wave of fatigue washed over me so I turned off all the lights downstairs and went took the left stairs on the double stairs.

Instead of taking a bath like I had originally planned, I decided to take a shower instead. I didn't bother to look at the extravagant bathroom much as my eyes started to get heavy. My shower didn't last long and after drying off I headed to the bedroom suite to get dressed.

I put on some purple PJ shorts and a simple white spaghetti strap tank top. Then I threw all the extra pillows on the floor and got comfortable in the most heavenly bed I have ever had the pleasure of sleeping in. It wasn't long before I was oblivious to the world, unaware of the things going on outside in forest.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine

Oh Ohhh

Do what you want but it's never gonna phase me

Sticks and stones are never gonna break me

Oh Ohhh"

Is what startled me out of the best sleep I've had in years. I reached over at the bedside table and fumbled with my phone trying to turn off what is possibly the most annoying song in the world, especially at six in the morning when all you want to do is sleep. Which is why it makes such a great alarm.

I stayed in bed for about 5 more minutes before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom knowing that I had a meeting with the principal at seven and school starts at 7:30. It's times like this I wonder why I'm wasting my time going back to school. This whole waking up early shit just isn't me. I am not by any means a morning person.

With a defeated sigh I walked out of the bedroom suite, though the small hallway that held a walk-in closet on each side and into the master bathroom. I turned on the tap at one of the sinks, and splashed my face with cold water to fully wake myself up. Putting my hands flat against the smooth and cold black granite counter, I couldn't help but stare at my reflection in the giant mirror for a while. My sea green eyes, which use to be my favorite part about myself, are now dull. All due to the stress I've been through for the past couple of years.

Getting sick of my lifeless and dull eyes I looked away from my reflection and walked out of the extravagant bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and into the small hall way that hold my closets. I walked to the clothes closet first and picked out a dress that Rebekah insisted I buy from my favorite store Express when we went to the mall the day before I came here. The dress, which I fell in love with the moment I saw it, is a neon yellow Geometric Lace Skater Dress that is tight on top and flares out to a couple inches above my knee with a skinny black belt to goes around my waist and gives me more curves. I then walked to my shoe closet and picked out my favorite Jimmy Choo Black Patent Leather Decoy Booties that helped balanced out the brightness of the dress from the shelves. At the last minute I went back to the clothes closet and added a black leather jacket that has gold studs on the floppy collar.

I put everything on the bed when I got back to the bedroom suite before leaving the master suite. Finally I reached the kitchen which is across the house from my wing. When I notice the time I set to work on making my breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs and bacon with a tall glass of apple juice. Orange juice is disgusting. After eating as fast as possible without choking I put the dirty dishes in the sink before running back across the house, to my master suite, past the closest and into the shower where I stripped down and jumped in the shower.

I worked the complicated nobs to give me just the perfect temperature before washing my body with pine scented body wash and washing my hair with strawberry shampoo. When I finished I opened the clear door of the shower then stepped out, naked as the day I was born. Retrieving a soft, fluffy towel from one of the cabinets I dried myself off, and then wrapped it around my body. Another towel was picked so I could dry my hair before wrapping said towel around it, before going back to the bedroom suite

My black dresser was already open so I could pick out my undergarments. Simple black lacy hip-hugging underwear (in case the wind blew especially hard) with matching bra was my pick. After applying lotion and deodorant I put the undergarments then the outfit including the 5 inch leather booties which I knew I would regret sometime during the long day ahead of me.

With my clothes on I headed to the bathroom to apply the little bit of make-up I wear. Which was mascara to elongate my lashes and black eyeliner put on in a wing tipped fashion that made my eyes pop. For eye shadow I settled for nude. I added a bit of powder to my fair skin since I hate liquid make-up and light pink lipstick that made it seem like I didn't have on any on my lips. As for my hair I curled it down in loose curls after blow drying it. Then I added a bit of hairspray to make it extra bouncy.

Finally done with getting ready I picked up the black studded Christian Louboutin messenger bag that was hanging by the large French double doors, containing a binder with lined paper, some pens and pencils and a magnetic planner for my locker. I grabbed my phone from where it was charging the nightstand and my headphones before stuffing them in the one of the small front pockets of the bag.

Hurrying up when I noticed the time I walked out of the house before locking up and heading towards the sexiest car in the world. To me anyway.

At 6:50 I found myself parking close to the school entrance. Breathing deeply I exited the car. I made sure to focus my hearing on my own heartbeat, scared that I would do something stupid if I heard a mean comment. It's been a while since I've woken up this early and to say that I was in a bad mood would be an understatement.

It took me a while to find the main office and everybody was too busy ogling me to offer any help. When I got inside a strict looking pale woman with red hair, was sitting behind the desk. So assuming she is the secretary I walked up to her. She looked up at me the moment I walked up to her and I couldn't help but be freaked out by the intensity of her stare. Her lips were lifted up in what I could tell is a forced smile and the barely tamed malice in her eyes was obvious to anyone who knows what to look for. But I knew she is human though. Note to self-avoid her at all times, I thought to myself. The name plate on her desk read "Mrs. Argent"

"You must be the new student. Caroline Forbes, correct?" Her words were phrased like a question but the way she said it, made it a statement.

Nevertheless, I forced a bright smile on my face and answered her in the nicest way possible. Though the only thing I wanted was claw her face off.

"Yes Ma'am" I say nodding, she pursed her lips and gathered some papers that were on her desk into her hands before handing them to me and saying,

"Mr. Argent is dealing with some things and won't be able to meet you until later in the day. The papers in your hands are you're schedule, which has your locker number plus the combination, and a map of the school. Have a nice day and welcome to Beacon Hill." With those words in that creepy low voice of hers, she turned back to her computer and started typing. An obvious dismissal. I wondered if she is married or related to the principal in some way. That's the only way I can see her getting this job

After sneering at her, I turned on my heel and walked out of the office. The school is relatively small, but not as small as Mystic Falls High, so it took me a while to find the hallway where my locker is. I walked in long, purposeful confident strides until I finally I found locker number 236. Which sadly was next to the stairwell that I went up to look for my locker before I came back down to the first floor. This whole time I was fuming on the inside as I listened to the comments of my fellow students. "Omg the lucky bitch she's so pretty. I wonder what her name is" said a squeaky voiced short girl and "Damn I'd tap that" from a burly jock that before I became a vampire I would be all over.

But for all their comments none of them actually came up and asked for my name or if I needed help finding my locker and classes. Seriously this town is not making a good impression. Only the two boys- Scott and Stiles- I met yesterday were remotely nice to me.

I finally opened up my locker and to my surprise, all the books that I would need were in the locker already. Guess that creepy lady in the office is a perfectionist. I pulled out all the books I would need for the first half of the day and stuffed them into my bag.

I was in the process of writing my classes in the planner that I brought with me when, "CAROLINE" was exclaimed somewhere in the hallway. I turned around and saw one of the boys I met yesterday rushing towards me, tripping over the foot of the Jock that said he would "tap that". I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face when he reached me.

"Hello Stiles" I say as I gave him a side hug. I momentarily turned around to finish writing in the planner before turning back around and smiling at him.

"You're actually a high school student, and you remember my name" Stiles said as soon as I turned back around to face him, putting emphasis on the 'actually'

"Of course I am, and yes I remember your name. Why wouldn't I? Don't I look to old to be a high school student?" I say with a teasing smile on my face

"Shit! That's not what..." He started stuttering out and no matter how cute it was, I couldn't let him embarrass himself.

"Relax, I was just teasing."

He pursed his lips before grabbing my schedule out of my hands. He looked at the piece of paper in his hands, nodding and muttering to himself.

"Alright, we have every period together except for the one before lunch and last. So I can take you to first. It's kinda awesome that you're a junior with Scott and me."

I was about to say how awesome it was having most of my classes with him when I caught the last bit of his sentence. I snatched the paper out of his hand and right there on top in big black letters was the dreaded word. JUNIOR.

I didn't have time to say anything before the shrill bell sounded through the hallway. I didn't let Stiles add anything else before I said

"Can you tell me where first block is? I need to call my...friend, so I might be late."

"Go upstairs, first door on the right. I gotta go, Coach is gonna be on my case if I'm late." He said giving me a huge smile before running upstairs.

I waited until the hallway was basically empty before taking out my phone and finding the number I needed to call. Honestly I was surprised that steam wasn't coming out of my ears right now, that is how pissed off I was. And my anger was only added to when the sound of his voice-mail reached my ears. Touchscreen phones do not work well when you are trying to angrily hang up the phone. Knowing that since he didn't answer me now, he was probably busy, I slammed the locker shut hard in hopes of getting rid of a bit of my anger.

Following Stiles' advice I went upstairs and stopped at the first door on the right. Again with this idiotic nervousness, I thought. I'm a fucking vampire for shits sake yet I'm scared of school. It shouldn't matter that I haven't step foot in a school classroom in almost six years. So after a brief prayer, I put on my big girl pants and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_So this is what being the new kid feels like_

The moment I entered the room everyone and I mean everyone looked up to stare at me.

_Jesus, I can practically smell all the judgment in the room._

I didn't bother talking to the coach who sat at his desk scribbling stuff down on a piece of paper and just sat down at an empty seat next to Stiles. He immediately turned to face me and we started a game of twenty questions

"Where's Scott? Isn't he supposed to have this class with us?"

"Um...I don't know." Stiles answered quickly. Too quickly. But I didn't question him like I normally would if I had known him for longer than a day. So the game went on.

Although I tried to focus on my game with Stiles, I couldn't help but listen to the conversation of two girls who sat behind me who were whispering to each other back and forth when I heard the words 'new girl'

"Look at her. She thinks she's better than all of us because she has a nice car, expensive clothes and is pretty." One them said

"Just another Lydia. Although I don't know why she's giving that dork the time of day." The other said

But I ignored them even though I was pretty curious as to who Lydia is. If I had to bet, I would say she is the 'Queen' of this school. And it really pissed me off that there calling Stiles a dork. Yes he's not the coolest dude on the outside, but his personality definitely makes up for it.

So I didn't really waste time paying attention to them. I had no reason to and at this point in my life I could care less about what people think about me when I could snap their neck in a second. Literally.

Coach Finstock finally started class and I barely paid attention. _God I forgot how boring school could be._ I really wish I could be somewhere else right now. Like in New Orleans, shopping for clothes I really don't need.

I stayed lost in my mind, thinking about the cute clothes I suddenly have the urge to buy. I need to find the nearest mall in this place, or maybe do some online shopping.

"I guess beauty, pretty clothes and cars are the only thing she has going for her." Somebody mumbled behind and before I could stop myself I turned around and gave her my most vicious glare, cheering internally when she flinched and looked away.

I turned back around to find Coach staring at me expectantly with his hands on his hip.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" I asked him wish a sheepish smile.

"Who...are...you?" He asked loudly in a condescending tone, making the class laugh

"I'm Caroline Forbes. The new student"

"Well Caroline Forbes the new student," he says "since you seem to know so much that you weren't paying any attention what is the Northwest Ordinance?" The smirk on his gave irritated me to no end and I couldn't think of something I wanted to do more than wipe it off.

The kids in the class started snickering the longer I took to answer.

Fucking idiots.

"The Northwest Ordinance defined the process by which new states could be admitted into the Union from the Northwest Territory." I started, loving the surprised look on their faces "The ordinance forbade slavery in the territory but allowed citizens to vote on the legality of slavery once statehood had been established. The Northwest Ordinance was the most lasting measure of the national government under the Articles of Confederation." I continued, a smirk on my gave as every jaw in the room dropped

Unexpectedly instead of being flustered Coach Finstock only smirked, and said "I like you. You might be the only one here with a working brain. Other than me."

I looked at Stiles with a grin on my face when he said as quietly as he could "Dude, that was freaking awesome."

The rest of the class and first half of the day flew by and before I knew it, lunch had arrived. My class before lunch was art and none of the boys were in there. I didn't really talk to anyone except for a couple guys that wanted to talk about my car. Everyone else was to busy talking behind my back to actually speak to me. Also, apparently Stiles is my boyfriend and I moved to Beacon Hills for him. I can't believe I forgot how brutal high school could be and how fast rumors could spread.

_'What is wrong with you Caroline? You're a vampire. You could kill everybody in this room in a couple seconds and you're standing here like a fucking loner.'_ I screamed in my head.

With that mental ass kick, I held my head high and walked towards an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria. When I checked my phone and found no missed calls, I couldn't help but worry a bit. Not once since we started talking to each other like civilized people did Klaus miss one of my calls. Even when he has some king-y stuff to do.

"Heyyy" Stiles sang, scaring the shit out of me as he sat down across from me

"Thank you so much for scaring the shit out of me"

"_You_...are very welcome"

"So where's Scott? I haven't seen him all day." Apparently all the classes I have with Stiles, I have with Scott. But I haven't seen him all day.

"He just got here." I waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't I changed the subject

"So what's not gonna kill me in that lunch line?"

"Today? Nothing. The rest of the week? Everything."

I got up and started walking towards the lunch line, my bag on my shoulders, with Stiles behind me.

"You can leave your bag on the table you know."

"This is a two hundred dollar bag. I'm not taking any chances." I replied as we reached the line

The mumbled "That's more than my freaking clothes worth." From him jade chuckling

The smell of food finally hit me and I'm not embarrassed to say that my mouth watered a bit. Although I had a good breakfast this morning I didn't have any blood and being in a room full of teenagers isn't helping so I need food. Lots of it. Right now.

I stood in front of Stiles laughing as he pointed out people, telling me who they are and there role on the social ladder in what I'm finding out to be his usual sarcastic tone. Finally it was my turn and I ordered a pepperoni pizza, spicy chicken patty, steak fries, and a water bottle. I pulled out my wallet and paid before moving out the line. I looked around a bit as I waited for Stiles to finish his order.

In my jacket pocket, my phone started vibrating so as I walked with Stiles I handed him my packed lunch tray and walked out of the cafeteria quickly.

The hallway was deserted, the only sound being my heels clicking on the floor and my breathing. I pulled out my phone and frowned when I saw who was calling

"Hey Kara, everything okay?" I asked worry in my voice as my mind went to the worst case scenario. Especially with Klaus not answering my call.

"Everything is fine, love. But it's nice to know you care" Klaus' voice flowed through the receiver.

"Why are you calling me from Kara's phone?" I asked, not bothering to comment on his earlier words.

"Well, it would seem that I have misplaced mine and my very beautiful daughter allowed me to borrow hers." The giggling that followed his words told me that Kara was right next to him. I have never met a girl more protective of her phone than Kara Mikealson.

Then I remembered why I called him earlier in the first place.

"Why am I in junior classes, Klaus? I specifically remember saying to put me in senior." I hissed out

"I know what you said, love. But I figured you would want to stay in the bum-fuck town for more than a few months." I frowned knowing his logic made sense, seeing as junior year is almost over. I would never admit it though. Klaus doesn't need a bigger ego. "Hence why you are now once again a junior in high school."

I could practically hear the smirk he was sporting on his gave right now.

I stayed silent for a bit before saying "You should've at least warned me." And hanging up before he could respond.

I took a deep breath and walked back towards the lunch room. What I saw almost made my jaw drop and explained Scotts' absence today.

Scott. Making. Out. With. A. Girl. And from what I could see a very beautiful girl at that.

Oh, this is awesome. They we're both so into it that they didn't even notice me standing there, a huge smile on my face.

When they started to do more than kiss I cleared my throat, laughing out loud when they jumped apart as if they were suddenly burned by each other.

"Caroline!" Scott exclaimed when he saw me

"Hey, Scott" I said walking towards them "who's your friend?"

"Um, Caroline this is uh Allison" he stuttered out "Allison this is Caroline"

I looked at Allison properly for the first time and couldn't help but understand what Scott saw in her. She has long dark brown hair that is currently a French braid, with pale skin for a person who lived in California. Her dark brown eyes worked perfectly with her pale skin. But her best feature is definitely her jaw. I have never, ever seen a girl with such a jaw line. It is curved perfectly to go with her round-ish head. She had on simple outfit- black tights, white sweatshirt and a beanie- that made me feel overdressed.

"Nice to meet you, Allison" I say giving her my biggest smile

"Nice to meet you too." She answered with a warm and friendly smile in return

"So I'm guessing this is what you've been doing all day." I say to both of them with a cheeky smile and chuckled when they both blushed

"Caroline, you can't tell anyone about this. Please." Scott begged, and when I looked over to Allison I could see her holding her breath as they waited for my answer

"Of course I won't. Forbidden love is the best." The look of relief on their faces was kinda funny

"You should be more careful about where you have your make out sessions. I could've been someone else." With those final words I walked back into the cafeteria.

This time I didn't stand by the doors and headed straight for the table where Stiles was sitting.

"I'm pretty sure your food is cold. Can I have it?"

"Ha-ha no." I answered him and sat down immediately popping a couple fries into my mouth.

Not a long while after I sat down Scott came back and sat down next to me. I couldn't help but wiggle my eyebrows at him in a suggestive with mouthing 'Allison' to him, giggling at the blush on his face. Since the lunch line was closed I pushed my plate towards Scott and we shared my food. Which Stiles of course complained about until I shared with him too.

The rest of the lunch passed with Allison and Scott sharing secret looks from across the cafeteria, Stiles cracking jokes, and me stuffing my face while getting to know them a bit better.

Something kept bugging me though. This wet dog smell was everywhere and nowhere. My nose, which I've learned to rely on, was not being very helpful. The smell tickled my nose and brain, but for the life of my I couldn't pin-point what it was. I know that the smell is definitely supernatural and it had that werewolf tint to it but I refuse to believe that this town could actually have werewolves in it.

I put the thought to the back of my brain because if I focused on it I would go nuts, and I don't really want to ruin my stay in this town when I just got here by overthinking things. I'm probably just being paranoid. Yup, that's it. Paranoid.

Six grueling hours of listening to boring lectures and people talking shit later, it was finally my last class of the day. Gym.

I was hoping to be able to just sit around because it's my first day but sadly that was not the case. Apparently today was climbing day or some shit like that. According to the boys this happened at least once a month. When I used the excuse that I had nothing to wear going to stay out of this, Coach found some old uniforms for me.

The shirt is honestly so small that I could barely move and if I raise my hand half of my mid-riff would show. And if the short were an inch shorter my butt would be hanging out.

I had no choice but to change into the clothes so I headed to the girls locker room, a scowl on my face. All the other girls had already changed so I had the locker room to myself. After changing into what I am now calling stripper clothes, I took my time folding my clothes and jacket before placing them, along with my boots and bags in my assigned locker and locking it. I had no choice but to stay barefoot seeing as the boots I had on weren't exactly cut out for gym class.

When I got outside everyone was circled around two ropes that were hanging from the ceiling and two of the students were climbing as everyone cheered on. One of the students is a boy and the other a girl. To my surprise the girl was Allison and she was kicking the dudes butt and I found myself cheering her own. Until I saw that the kid was Stiles. Slowly the crowd thinned out as everybody took their turn going up and down the rope with coach screaming at them. Finally only four people were left- Me, Scott, a shy, pretty girl with wavy blond hair and some other dude who is obviously a Jock from the air of arrogance just swimming around him- and it was time for Scott and I to go. But there was no way in hell I'm going to climb up a rope with everyone watching me and my butt cheeks hanging out so I went to try to talk some sense into coach. He, of course, didn't listen to me and instead threatened to have me run laps for the rest of the year if I don't do this.

I sighed looking up at the ceiling, before heading towards the rope. As I walked by a group of jocks blocked my way to the ropes but one glare from me and they moved out of my way.

Scott was already standing by the ropes, talking Stiles.

"-turned Isaac" was all I heard of their conversation-which stopped the second I reached them.

My curiosity was peeked and I wanted to question them about what they were talking about, but it was honestly none of my business seeing I've only known them for literally one day.

"You ready?" Scott questioned, but I just shrugged in response and walked towards one of the ropes.

"Ready...Set...GO" Screamed Finstock

I leapt of the floor with enough vamp strength to get me higher than Scott, but not enough to make people suspicious. And it was honestly a struggle with these tight ass clothes on but if there is one thing I am, it is competitive and losing is not something I stand for. Seeing as when I was cheer captain back in Mystic Falls I used to make my girls do this, I am practically a pro. And being a vampire just added to my ability to win.

When I looked over at Scott, he was struggling a bit but still slightly higher than me. So I stepped my game up. I held on to the rope with my hands, letting my feet dangle, and pulled myself up quickly by doing weird little jumps and quickly catching the rope to make sure I didn't fall on my face.

My palms were burning so I had to hurry up. Some people were cheering me on, while others cheered Scott on. Stiles just stood there looking shocked that I could keep up with Scott. Finally I reached the bell at the top and a couple seconds before Scott, rang it. The climb back down was much easier and when my feet touched the floor I had a grin so huge, I thought my face would split in half.

"What the hell? Are you like part monkey or something?" Stiles exclaimed, his hand flying wildly

I didn't have time to answer because Coach made an exclamation of his own

"How the hell is it that a barely 110 pounds, 5 foot 5 girl just beat one of my best players?!" Though he wasn't really talking to anybody

"Jesus. Erica get on the ropes. Let's do this, go, go, go. I don't have all day." He continued

The girl-Erica- jumped a bit before taking small steps towards the rope, tucking her wavy blond hair behind her ears with shaky hands. The Jock whose name was apparently Jackson walked towards the rope with a confident stride that showed he obviously thinks he is better than everyone in this gym.

As Erica grabbed the rope with shaking hands, I focused on her even more and I could see her whole body shaking. Using my hearing I could hear her heart pounding in her chest so fast I almost thought it would burst out of her chest. When Coach screamed "GO" she hesitated for a second before starting her climb. By the time she got half way up the rope, Jackson had already rung the bell and was coming down with a smug smile on his face.

Erica on the other hand was frozen and I could hear her sobs from down here.

A murmur ran through the crowd and at first I couldn't make out what they were saying until some asshole yelled out "freak" and everybody else except for Scott and Stiles-who had disappeared- followed suit. Erica's sobbing just kept getting louder and louder as Finstock tried to coax her down but without much success.

I glided towards Erica, my feet barely touching the floor, and said in my most soothing voice

"Erica? Erica, can you hear me?" Nothing.

"Nod if you can hear me, Erica." I get a slight nod but then she starts hyperventilating

All of a sudden, Allison shouts "Coach, she's epileptic!"

That would actually explain a lot.

Out of nowhere Erica starts falling and before I can catch her she smacks down on the mat, but she doesn't seem to be hurt.

People in the gym starts laughing and calling her names like "pariah" and "freak"

"Will you all shut the fuck up?" I snapped

"A person can die from an epileptic seizure, yet you fucktards keep laughing at her and making things worse." I continued, everyone stayed silent as they looked at me before my harsh glare made them uncomfortable and they walked away.

When only Erica, Finstock and I were left in the gym, a soft voice whispered "Thank you."

"No big deal" I say as I helped her up off the floor

"Are you okay now?" I said after a couple minutes of silence and the color started coming back to her face

"I'm fine. You can go change if you want." She says shyly, with her head down

"You're not coming to the locker room?" I questioned

"In a bit. I want to be alone for a while."

"Alright, see you." I say after staring at her for a few seconds

When I got back into the locker room I made sure to focus my hearing on her as I changed, to make sure she is okay. Right when I finished zipping my boots, I heard a commotion out in the gym so I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed out just in time to see Scott catch Erica as she fell off the rope she was obviously trying to climb.

I rushed forward as I saw Erica shake and convulse in Scotts' arms, fear gripping my heart.

"What happened?" I rushed out when she started shaking even more

"She tried to climb the rope again." Scott answered

"_Shit_. We need to get her to a hospital." I say already walking towards the door when I notice her eyes start to roll into the back of her head

"I'll drive" I shouted over my shoulder.

Scott and I ran through the nearly empty halls and outside. By the time we reached my car, my keys were already out and I had unlocked the car. Students stood around whispering and pointing, but we paid them no mind as I opened the door and Scott placed Erica in the front seat. We ran to the driver's side of the car and I pulled the seat forward so Scott could climb in the back before I pushed the chair back in its place and got in myself. Before the car door was fully closed I had already shoved the key into the ignition and backed out of my parking space as fast as I could without running someone over.

"The hospital is only about 5 minutes from here." Scott informed me as I sped like crazy, grateful that no cops were around.

The short car ride was silent except for the occasional pained moan from Erica and at the speed I went we reached the hospital in 2 minutes. I parked crazily in a parking spot out front before jumping out, with Scott right behind me. He opened the door and gently pulled Erica out as fast as he could without moving her too much.

We ran inside with Scott in the lead and me hot on his heels, ignoring the throbbing of my ankles.

The minute we got inside a woman with dark curly hair ran up to us and started to ask what was going on. Everything became a blur as Scott explained what happened and Erica was taken to a room on a stretcher with a bunch of nurses surrounding and working on her.

I sat down on the uncomfortable hospital chair, impatiently waiting for some type of news on Erica.

The nurse who first talked to us when Scott and I arrived came up to me

"Are you a relative?" She questioned

"No, just a friend."

"Well you're a really good friend. A couple minutes later and she may have died."

She let that sink in for a bit before continuing

"She's asking for you."

"What room is she in?"

After the nurse-whose name I learned is Melissa and apparently Scott's mother- told me the room number and how to get there, she got up and went to do whatever nurses do. I didn't waste any time getting up and heading in the direction I was pointed towards.

When I reached the door, I could hear talking inside. And from what I gathered Erica's father hadn't arrived yet and Scott was outside talking to Stiles on the phone.

"-think about it Erica" a deep raspy voice was saying "no more pills that gives you anxiety, makes you fat or gives you acne. And the best part... no more epilepsy." He continued

I looked into the squared window of the room to see Erica sitting at the edge of the hospital bed in a typical hospital gown. The man standing in between her legs was gorgeous; anybody with eyes could see that. But something else held my attention entirely.

His eyes are red.

Werewolf. And an Alpha at that.

SHIT

Before I could barge in and stopping Erica from making the biggest mistake of her life, she nodded and the man leaned forward.

Hair grew on the side of his face and his teeth elongated. He tucked his hand in her sweaty blond hair and before I knew it, he tilted her head to the side and bit down.

I choked on a gasp and made sure none escaped by covering my mouth with both hands. With my heart trying to escape my chest and jump out of my throat, I spun on my heel and did the only thing I could think to do right now.

Run.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ride home was a total blur. My heart didn't stop trying to jump out of my throat until I finally slammed one of the heavy French doors shut and my brain finally caught up with what I saw in the hospital.

_Werewolves_.

Only I would have the type of luck where out of the choices I had to settle down, I picked a town with an Alpha that is making werewolves.

_Only you, Caroline._

As a way to try and slow down my thoughts I headed to the kitchen. I walked to the microwave and opened the small door next to it that matches the other cabinets, but is actually a mini fridge where I store blood. I had it built in before I moved in. I grab a cold blood bag out of the now open fridge and placed it in the microwave to heat it up.

While I waited for the blood to heat I jumped onto the counter in the middle of the humongous kitchen and just sat there. My thoughts were muddled and I really didn't know which one to grasp onto first. There is an Alpha making werewolves and Erica is one of them as of about thirty minutes ago.

_Shit_

The microwave beeped and pulled me out of my thoughts.

I jumped off the counter and walked the two steps to open the microwave and get my warm blood. I didn't bother to open the cap and just bit into the bag, not caring about the blood dripping onto my dress. I moaned slightly at the taste of the warm blood on my tongue and the silky feel of it going down my throat. Too soon the bag emptied and I tossed it into the trash can.

I grabbed my purse off the counter and used my vampire speed to get to my room faster. I dropped myself onto my cloud bed and let out a huge sigh before rummaging through my purse until I found my phone.

I dialed the number I needed and waited as it rang

"Second time in one day. Do I have reason to believe you have a bit of a crush, dear Caroline?" The accented voice rolled through the speakers

"You wish." I scoffed, sitting up so I could take my boots off.

"That I do." Klaus answered and I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Don't let Cami hear you say that. Anyway, I didn't call to banter with you. Do you know about the Alpha in Beacon Hills?" I questioned

"Of course I know. Do you actually believe I would allow you move to a foreign town without doing my homework on it?"

"And you didn't think it important to inform of this?" I screeched into the phone

"I knew you would find out eventually." Was his annoyingly calm answer

"Yes. But I never would've moved here if I knew. And not to mention he's making new wolves. I'm probably going to have to stay locked in my house every full moon from now on."

"Go to the music room."

"Why?"

"Caroline, listen for once." Came his irritated voice

I didn't answer him. Just jumped off the bed, left my room and headed down the hall to the music room.

"What now?" I questioned skeptically

"Now do you see the square shaped device on the wall behind the piano?"

"Yes."

"Walk over to it and press the middle button." He instructed

I didn't question him this time and just headed for the piano following his instructions. What happened next had my jaw dropping and my eyes falling out of their sockets.

A hissing noise accord before the wall behind the lounge chairs split in half and what seems to be heavy metal steel door appeared. In the middle of the steel door is a triangle shaped clear electronic thing flashing red

"Klaus, what the hell?" the shock was clear in my voice

His laughter filled my ears before he gave me an explanation

"It's a safe room. No one- not even me- can access it unless you allow them." Klaus stated

As he spoke, my curiosity forced me to head towards the split wall and I couldn't help the shock that ran through me as I registered what I was seeing

"How am I supposed to get into this safe room?"

"I'll allow you to figure that out on your own. Goodbye, love." Then he hung up

Deciding to just go with the flow and stop trying to question everything, I put my finger on the clear part. I barely noticed the slight sting in my finger as an electronic female voice filled the room saying "data received."

I yelped as the gigantic steel door hissed before it opened on its own, and a somewhat dark room presented itself to me.

I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things. But no. A huge hole was still present in my wall, in my music room.

Slowly, but surely I edged towards the hole, frowning in slight disappointment when all I found as I looked is some unstable seeming stairs and a light bulb that shines a bit of light in the otherwise dark room. My curiosity finally got the best of me and I placed my left foot on the stairs, freezing when it squeaked a bit. After waiting a couple seconds I put my right foot on the same step before biting the bullet and taking slow measured steps down the stairs until I reached the bottom. A long hallway awaited and not wasting anytime I started walking. About 30 steps later another looming steel door stood in front of me. A key pad with what seemed to be a finger print scanner was placed on top of the door knob and this time I didn't waste any time before placing my index finger on it. Immediately a green light scanned my finger and something pricked my finger making it sting a bit. After a couple seconds a female electronic voice filled the narrow space, again

"Please enter the pin number, Ms. Forbes" making me jump

"Uh, I don't know the pin." I say feeling foolish

"I am aware of that Ms. Forbes. You are supposed to make your own. May I recommend something easy to remember?" The voice answered. I swear I could hear a bit of sarcasm in its tone.

Honestly if I was a regular person, I would be freaked out by the fact that some electronic voice is talking to me. Or at least questioning why there is a secret room in my new house. But after the shit I've seen, this is the least surprising.

So I punched in a number that would be easy for me to remember but someone else wouldn't be able to guess. 5-5-3-1

"Data received."

Then the clicking sound that takes place when a door is being unlocked happened and I wasted no time pushing open the heavy steel door.

"Welcome to the safe room, Ms. Forbes."

"Okay who the hell are you?" I exclaimed, my voice echoing in the spacious room

"My name is ALICE and I am the computer system. Ask me information on anything you may need. Supernatural or otherwise." The voice, ALICE, answered

"What do you mean?" I questioned, leaning against the cold stone wall, my eyes scanning the room

"_Exactly_ what I said. I have the ability to answer any question you may have. _Supernatural or otherwise._ "ALICE responded sounding tired of the questions already. If computers can sound tired.

"You mean to tell me that Aunt Sophia knew about the supernatural?" The shock was evident in my voice. Then again I shouldn't really be surprised seeing as my father was raised to hunt vampires, it's only logical that his sister would be aware of us too.

"You are a slow one. Yes Caroline, your Aunt was aware of the supernatural. Fancy asking any other questions that you already know the answer to?"

I raised an eyebrow before muttering "smart ass" under my breath

"I heard that"

I rolled my eyes at the too smart for her own good computer, before taking a good look around the room.

A 'safe room' is exactly what this place is. Anything you could need in case of an emergency was in the wide space. The room has no windows but the lighting makes it seem as if the sun itself was shining into the room. On the wall opposite of me are floor to ceiling grey furniture similar to the one in the master bathroom, only this one had two huge doors instead of drawers and cabinets. On the right wall is a queen sized bed with black and grey comforters, with a grey beside table next to it and a black lamp place in the middle. Against the wall that I was leaning on is a huge stainless steel refrigerator and I could smell the food in there. And let's not forget the huge flat screen that hung on the wall. A couple of comfy armchairs were scattered around the room.

I pushed myself off the wall and headed towards the huge piece that resembles the one in the master bath and took up the majority of the room. I grabbed the handles in both door and pulled them open, my jaw hitting the floor for the second time today as my eyes registered what was placed inside.

All types of guns, crossbows and arrows, knives, daggers, swords and pretty much every weapon known to man was arranged neatly in my Aunts' furniture as I continued to explore all the extra compartments.

"ALICE, what's all this?" I question, shock evident in my voice

"Where there are werewolves, Hunters are present. Your Aunt wanted to be prepared in case anything was to happen."

Werewolves and Hunters. Jesus, what's next?

I gingerly ran my fingers over the weapons for a while before walking over to a chair and dropping down into it.

"Did she come down here often?"

"Every full moon and sometimes just to get away." ALICE responded

I stayed silent as I looked around the room, imagining a slim woman with pixie features and light brown hair walking around the room, talking to ALICE, writing or maybe reading a book. I shifted around in the chair before tucking my legs under me and tilting my head back, just looking at the ceiling and thinking about my day.

It wasn't long before I dozed off.

Aching gums and a sore neck woke me from my cat nap. It feels like I feel asleep just a couple minutes ago.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Caroline." Said the monotone sarcastic voice of ALICE

"Thanks." I grunted before untangling myself from the uncomfortable position I was currently in.

My mind was blank for a minute before the day's event rushed through my mind and I couldn't help but groan

"ALICE can you find some information on the Alpha in Beacon Hills?" I question as I got off the chair and stretched like a cat.

"Which one?" The smug voice of ALICE said. How a computer is able to be smug I will never know

"There's more than one? Of course there's more than one!" I exclaimed, running my fingers through my hair and tugging at it.

"The one you saw today was Derek Hale. He is 24 and his family was murdered by Hunters when he was in his senior year of high school. A couple months ago, he became an Alpha by killing his uncle-" I cut ALICE off

"Wait...he killed his uncle?"

"Well yes. The Uncle, Peter Hale- was going around killing people and that was the only way to stop him." I nodded my head at that piece of information "Also Peter murdered Derek's sister Laura. Now as I was saying before you rudely cut me off, he has bitten one other Beacon Hill student by the name of Isaac Lahey and Isaac is wanted by the police for his father's murder." ALICE finished

_"Holy shit! _Anything else I need to know?" I sighed as I sink back into the chair behind me.

"Yes. There is a giant Kanima running around killing by the order of its master which is a kid named Matt."

"Ha-ha" I droned before rising from the chair once more and heading towards the door. But then thought of something and turned back around, heading towards the weapons furniture and opening it up. I grabbed one of the guns that seemed to be the same type as the one my mom has, and then grabbed a box of silver bullets and surprisingly wood bullets before heading back towards the door.

"Bye ALICE." I sang, happy to be away from the annoyingly sarcastic computer program

"You are aware that I am installed all throughout the house, correct?"

"_What? _How come I've only talked to you today?" I hissed in surprise

"Because you were not yet aware of this room." She answered in a duh tone

I groaned before opening the heavy door and heading out with sound of ALICES weird electronic laughter trailing after me. That computer is to damn smart for her own good.

I headed back up the stairs then stepped out of the square hole in my wall, watching in amazement as the door and wall closed up all on it own.

My feet carried me out of the music room and as my mind sorted through the day I've had, they also carried me to my room where I peeled off my clothes and dropped them onto the floor. I grabbed the towel that was on my bed before heading for the bathroom to take the long, relaxing bath that I knew I needed.

Inside the bathroom, I turned on the faucet that was over the claw foot tub and when it reached the right level I lowered myself into the tub.

That damn computer might be crazy smart and could have very important at some point in my stay in this town but it is a total bitch. If computers can be bitches.

Apparently one of its talents is the ability to hack my phone and disable my alarm clock, because instead of waking up at six on the dot with Pocketful of Sunshine blaring,

"Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours we're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part you know we're superstars, we are who we are! We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are!"

Had me literally falling out of bed and onto my face.

"Owww" I moaned, rubbing my now sore nose.

"That is not my fucking ringtone."

"Well, you seemed to be sleeping late, so I thought I would use a more...energetic song to wake you." A monotone, yet sarcastic electronic voice filled the large room.

In a flash, I was on my feet. Crouched, fangs out I searched for the voice, before the events of yesterday hit me like a speeding 18 wheeler.

Alphas, werewolves and weird smart computers named ALICE that can speak. How's that for my first day back at school.

"What did you do, ALICE?"

"Assuming things, Ms. Forbes? By the by, you might want to hurry seeing as school began 2 hours ago."

My eyes drifted to the round clock hanging on the beige wall and my mouth dropped as my eyes registered the time- 9:30. Holy _fuck._

It wasn't long before I had taken the quickest shower of my life, dressed, grabbed my emergency make up kit that had a comb and brush it (thankfully) than I was out of the house and speeding towards school. The two red lights on the way there is the only reason I was able to brush my hair and throw it into a quick messy bun and put on lip gloss and mascara.

When I got into the school building, any hope I had of sneaking into Mr. Harris' classroom was crushed as I spotted who I knew to be the principal from the picture on the schools website. My maroon All-Stars clad feet slid silently across the tile hallway as I headed in the direction of my class, my face screwed as I imagined being questioned by this dude as to why I'm late. I can't exactly tell him that my smart, but evil computer system hacked my phone and turned off my alarm. Unless I want to end up in a strait jacket that is.

"Young lady, shouldn't you be in class?" Said the falsely kind voice of principal Argent.

Obviously, I thought rolling my eyes internally

"I overslept, Mr. Argent. It won't happen again." I say with an overly sweet and bubbly smile on my lips

"And I'm sure it won't. But you also need to go to the main office to sign in and get a slip that permits you to go to class, Ms. Forbes." He stated the giant smile on his face a total contrast to his cold, emotionless eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Argent." I say the ridiculous smile still on my face as I pretended to not be slightly freaked out by the old mans' unnerving gaze.

A full minute later of awkward silence later, I sent a tight-lipped smile his way before turning on my heel and heading in the direction of the main office.

"Tardy on your second day of school is not a good look, Ms. Forbes." Said the monotone voice of Mr. Harris, who had his back facing the class, as I tried to quietly sneak in.

"Sorry, overslept." I say placing the pink tardy slip on his desk and taking my seat behind Scott and Stiles.

Speaking of the two, the minute I dropped my bag onto my desk, they both turned around with raised eyebrows, clearly asking 'What happened?'

I barely finished mouthing "later" to them before Mr. Harris was on their case

Lunch was a… tense affair. Well, for me at least.

I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before, and with all the excitement with finding a secret room in my new house and learning about the resident wolves and hunters, the last thing on my mind was food. Plus this morning I didn't eat a human breakfast or a vampiric one. Add to the fact that the food being served in the cafeteria, I wouldn't feed to the worst criminals in the world. Then, a freshman in the table a ways to ours got a paper cut. I'm telling you, the smell of this kids' blood wafting into my nose was so freaking tempting, I could practically feel the veins snaking under my eyes. I also met this Lydia chick that everybody has been comparing me to, and honestly I could see why. Lydia is exactly who I was before I became a vampire. Shallow, selfish, with a dash of rude.

Scott stared longingly at Allison across the cafeteria, while Stiles and I argued about which was better Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Z Kai after I calmed down from my almost accident. I say Dragon Ball Z Kai and he was not shy about expressing how wrong he thought I was.

"Honestly, it's not even a contest. Ever-"I stopped halfway through my sentence when I noticed that Stiles attention was definitely not on my any longer. My body twisted around as curiosity coursed through me as to what had deterred Stiles attention and my jaw dropped along with the rest of the cafeteria.

It seems Erica didn't want to wait long before debuting the new her. The click-clacking of her crazy high cheetah print stilettos were the only sound in the now immensely silent cafeteria, as she walked- no strutted- through the light brown double doors of the canteen. The outfit on her is the exact opposite of what she had on yesterday. A leather mini showed off her amazingly long and fit legs, a simple white tank top covered her torso, and a leather jacket completed the bad ass, yet sexy look she was obviously going for .She stood next to the freshman who had cut his finger early and with a smirk on her face, she grabbed his apple and took a bite from it, before winking at him and strutting back out of the cafeteria. I couldn't help but notice the chunky, silver wolf ring on her middle finger.

"What...the holy hell...is that?" Said a voice that I recognized as Lydia

I jerked my head up back to look at the slack mouth boys, before answering the queen bee

"_That_ was Erica." The words were barely out of my mouth before the boys scrambled to grab their belongings and chase after the newly transformed Erica. And since I didn't fancy sitting in awkward silence with Lydia, I had no choice but to collect my bag and chase after them.

We busted out of the main doors of the school just in time for Erica to flash us a toothy grin then climb into the passenger seat of a shiny, sleek black Camaro. My jaw dropped, and it had nothing to do with the car and everything to do with its driver.

Yesterday, when I first caught a glimpse of who I am assuming is Derek Hale, I was so occupied with freaking the hell out about him growing facial hair at the speed of light, having fangs and blood red eyes, that I didn't really pay attention to his level of attractiveness. _Boy _is he attractive.

The giddy_, I-won-and-you-lost _grin, that he flashed Scott and Stiles was enough to make me clench my legs a bit tighter. His grin melted off though when he seemed to finally take notice of me standing next to Scott, and I could _literally feel _his intense stare burning through me, before he sped away, tires screechingdramatically.

"In the words of Lydia '_Who…the holy hell…was that?'_"


End file.
